Tears of Salt Water
by snow-white-fairest-one-of-all
Summary: Ariel had it all. She had a friend in Rumplestiltskin, she was rid of the wicked Ursula, and she had the love of her life Eric. But now that she is stuck in a world without magic she is doomed to be kept away from her love, suffer her evil teacher, and not know anything about who she really is. Bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The waves lapped at her lazily. The salty spray clung to her skin, forming little dew drops that rolled as they grew heavier. The breeze blew her hair in wild streams behind her , sometimes whipping her around the face. But she stared on, her bright eyes never leaving the figure moving about unaware of her watching him. Unaware that there was anything out of the ordinary happening. She sighed heavily breathing in the briny sea air.

"Come away now girl!" A sharp voice called from her side "If your father knew whe' you hab been today he would fry me up!"

Ariel looked sadly down at her friend, watching him bob in the sea, seeming to be a blur of red as tears blinded her eyes.

"Okay Sebastian …" she sighed glancing one more time at the figure "We'll go."

Emma watched in tight lipped silence as the figure bobbed up and down in the water at a blur of a pace as Mary Margret and the rest of Story Brooke cheered on.

"Don't you guys ever compete against other schools?" She asked Mary-Margret keeping her eyes on the girl.

"No, never." she said shaking her head "We are so distant from others."

Henry coughed at Emma's other side, causing her head to turn towards him "Okay kid what's your theory?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's the curse. It keeps everyone away." he said matter of factly

"Oh right, almost forgot about that." she said sarcastically watching the swimmers splash through the water. "These guys are pretty fast swimmers." she remarked

"That's because they are mermaids …and men." Henry whispered smiling as the swimmers emerged. "And that….that's Ariel." he said trailing off as a young girl about sixteen came into sight her short red hair peeking from behind her cap.

There was no doubt that the other's were beautiful, they all were, but this so called 'Ariel' put them all to shame. Her bright fire truck red hair shone as water slipped off onto her warmly colored neck. Her bright blue eyes glowed with a kindness and a happiness that seemed to fill the whole room.

"Ariel huh?" Emma said laughing at her son's dumbstruck look as the girl was hugged by the other swimmers. "Why did she get to keep her name?"

"She didn't." Henry said keeping his dreamy little eyes on the girl "Her name is Pearl now."

Emma smiled and watched the girl walk by with suspicious eyes. Pearl smiled around the room, searching for something or someone. Her smile fell. Emma guess whoever was suppose to be there didn't make it. But her smile picked up again when she spotted Mr. Gold walking towards her with his arms spread open into an inviting hug.

"What's the deal with her and Mr. Gold?" Emma asked aloud .

"Mr. Gold is Pearls god father." Mary-Margret said "Strange really, she's the only one he seems to have any affection for."

Henry fidgeted a little in his seat obviously bursting with a fairytale version of this story.

"Yeah," Emma said staring at them both "Strange."


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of Salt water Chapter 2

Ariel watched the ship in amazement. She marveled as the large and heavy object glided along with her in the water, spitting out fire like a dragon. Music poured from the deck capturing her mind.

"Ariel! We must leave this place right now! Sebastian shouted in his usual accent that made Ariel want to pull her hair out. "Your father will crack me right through da middle if he knew you were trailing after a human ship!"

Ariel waved her hand dismissively still staring up at the ship with wonderment. "I just want a closer look. Then we will go.:" she whispered as if the humans above would hear her.

Sebastian watched on in horror as his young charge climbed up the side of the ship and sat near a railing on a thin strip of wood hanging over. Ariel's eyes gobbled up the sight of humans dancing and singing merrily, obviously celebrating, drinking down flagons of ale so fast it dribbled down their pink faces. Except one. A face that shone with pure beauty alone. His shaggy raven hair curled lazily into his crystal blue eyes. About eighteen, Eric was already quite handsome and had the build of a sailor. No one would ever believe he was a prince on sight alone. Not the way the boy loved the sea. Ariel fell in love on sight.

"Happy Birthday Eric." an old sailor laughed raising his glass with enough force to empty the tankard on the deck.

Eric laughed and patted the old man on the back good naturedly, " And I have never had one better." he laughed taking in a big breath of air " Me and my fellow sailors on the sea, nothing better."

"Only you are not a sailor my lord." a stiff voice remarked crossly.

Eric's beautiful smile quickly turned to frown as he turned towards the old man, green with seasickness. "Now Grim, you know how I feel when you say things like that."

The old man nearly smiled as he stared at his young grandson, but refrained for the sake of his own pride.

"You are a prince Eric and its about time you started acting like it! I wont live forever you know and then you will have to rule the kingdom. Hopefully along with your queen." he replied resentfully.

Eric rolled his eyes but smiled. He crossed to the railing above where Ariel. "My queen is the sea Grim." he smiled.

Pearl laughed as her god father praised her swimming power, but her laughter died suddenly as a figure stepped from its place in the shadows.

"Can we go home?" she asked suddenly quite forgetting her god father had been speaking.

"Pearl…whats the matter dear?" Gold asked noticing the sudden stiffness in his favorite "daughters" shoulders.

"Nothing….nothing im just tired that's all." she said taking her eyes from the shadow and smiling up at him once more. "Promise."

Gold smiled showing his gold encased teeth and nodded. "Alright deary, I just have to have a quick word with Sherriff Swan and then we will go. You can wait in the car." he mumbled handing her his keys.

Pearl smiled and nodded hastily kissing his cheek before rushing off.

The smile slipped from Gold's face as she disappeared through the crowd. He turned quickly catching the figure rush out the other exit. He sighed heavily and made his way towards Emma leaning heavily on his cane.

"Sherriff Swan," he called catching her attention "If I may have a word?"

Emma nodded with narrowed eyes and met him halfway "What's up?" she asked suspiciously making Gold smile again.

"Someone's been fallowing my god daughter, I would like you to …talk him into leaving her alone." he smiled

"Someone's fallowing Pearl?" she asked in affirmation seeing him nod "Well, do you have any idea who it could be?"

Gold nodded slowly " In fact I know who it is deary." he said smiling sadly "His name is Neith, Neith Murphy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sailors were all a cheer at Eric's words and patted him on the back. "Thata boy Eric!" and "What a fine young sailor you are turning out to be." echoed through the cheers. But their smiles were soon replaced with panic stricken looks on their sun withered faces. A loud crack was heard and the ship shuddered violently.

"What was that?" Grim asked concern etched across his face.

There was another crack and a lurch to the side sending the crew into the north deck railing. "We've run aground!" a deckhand shouted as he looked overboard.

Panic swept over the crew as the ship continued to moan and groan under their feet. Eric looked wildly around at his mates. "To the rowboats!" Grim shouted ushering everyone into them.

They all scrambled to the boats pulling each other to the safe confines of the wood. Ariel jumped from her seat and splashed back into the water. Eric jumped at the sound. He looked overboard and frowned when he did not catch sight of anything.

"Eric!" Grim shouted but just as Eric was about to return towards them the boat lurched violently once more sending him into the black depths of the sea.

"Pearl." he shouted as he crossed the road towards where Mr. Gold's car was parked. It gleamed in the sun light illuminating her bright red hair. She turned quickly in her surprise dropping the keys she was holding.

"Oh, Neith! Its you." she said hurriedly stooping to pick up the keys. "Look now isn't really the best time. I am so tuckered out after the meet."

Neith smiled running a hand through his long black hair. The snake bite piercing gleaming white as his teeth reflected on them.

"You know sooner or later we will need to talk about this Pearl. We cant change what happened." he said bitterly

"We don't have anything to discuss." she dismissed shaking her hair "It was a mistake. It never should have happened. You and ME…. We are, we are too different people."

"God damn it Pearl!" he groaned "Will you stop pretending like this was an accident! We both wanted it and you know it. Will you stop giving a damn about what other people think and do what you feel is right for a change!"

"Is there a problem here?" Emma asked as she strode up beside Pearl. Her eyebrows knit together at the looks the two were exchanging.

"None Officer Swan." Pearl said throwing a dazzling smile her way "None at all me and Neith here were just talking."

"Yeah, just ….talking." he sneered at Pearl "See you around Pearl."

Pearl watched her go with a mixed expression of fury and regret.

"Are you sure he's not bothering you?" Emma asked watching the girls beautiful face change into many different expressions.

"No!" she suddenly shouted looking up at Emma's face "I mean, no. He isn't bothering me…not at all."

"You alright dear?" Mr. Gold asked as he came to stand beside Emma placing a hand on Pearls shoulder.

"Yes fine!" she smiled falsely "Just feel a little sea sick." she joked


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel sat on a rock. Over looking watching as the Prince stirred from his unconscious state. A tiny smile flickered over her face as the Prince searched around him looking for the mysterious girl who had safely pulled him to shore.

"ERIC!" a voice shouted with pure happiness and relief

Eric barely had time to look before Grim rapped him in a bone crushing hug!

"Oh Eric, how did you survive! We must have been at least Fifteen miles out! You couldn't have swam that far!"

Eric shook his head and lazily replied " I didn't…a girl…a girl saved me." he whispered sending a smile to Grim's lips.

"Look at him!" he mused to no one in particular " Totally exhausted! This way Eric, we must have you rest at once."

"But the girl," Eric protested "We need to find the girl! She saved my life!''

But Grim led him onward not listening to a word he was saying.

…...

Eric tossed and turned upon his plush mattress in distress. Flashes of that night replayed endlessly in his mind. Consuming his very being. He saw himself hit the water with a resounding crash upon it. He felt the pull of the tide drag him towards the bottom. He saw the bubbles escaping from his mouth becoming smaller and smaller as air escaped him. And then it was darkness. He felt his eyes flutter shut and felt nothingness creep into his bones. Until a tug eminated from his middle and he felt the hair being pressed to his scalp as he climed upwards and finally break the surface.

"Breath!" A small breathy voice commanded "Breath I said."

He felt a pair of lips press upon his own and air swelling his deflated lungs. He choked slightly as water poured from him like a fountain. His Eyes fluttered open lightly. Just enough so that he could make the outline of a girl . Around sixteen with long, shiny hair flowing about her bare shoulders. Her nose curved slightly upward and her bright blue piercing eyes staring down at him laced with worry. He gave a slight smile before sleep consumed him .

Eric awoke with a start. The dream had been reoccurring for that of a week and still no sign of the girl. He had described her to every guard and sent them all out searching for her. But where ever she was hiding they could not find her in all of his kingdom. She simply didn't exist. He sighed and pushed back the covers getting to his feet. He needed some air. He crossed to his balcony and pushed open the doors, greeted with the smell of the salty sea and the stormy rain clouds. He missed being out on the sea. But Grim had forbidden him from going back on a boat for at least another month. He groaned as he watched the dolphins flip in the distance. The sunlight inching its way towards them as it rose. The sand glittered like gold and Eric watched the suns progress lazily. But as he saw a flash of red a new spark of energy burst in him. There was a girl lying on the beach. Wrapped up in a sail and fast asleep. The wind whipped at her long red hair fanning it around her slender frame. Eric quickly withdrew from his place on the balcony and rushed out into the outside world.

…...

Neith sighed as he walked into granny's that dreary Sunday morning. He had screwed up big time. He knew he shouldn't have gotten angry at Pearl like that. It wasn't her fault that he had a bad reputation with her friends. That he was nothing but the fish merchant's son and she was the god daughter of Mr. Gold the most powerful man in Storybrooke.

"Hey Henry." he said giving the boy a light smile ruffling his hair.

"Hey Neith." Henry smiled cheerfully. " SO did you talk to her?"

Neith gave a small grin and nodded feebly " Yep I did . It didn't go to well."

"You lost your temper didn't you." Henry questioned

Neith nodded grinning at the small boy as he drank his milk. "Yeah I did little man. I'm sorry man, I know how much you wanted us to be together, but lets face it there is no way she would fall for a dude like me." he said gesturing to his ripped jeans, dark black band shirt, and chains.

"She loves you, I know she does." Henry assured taking a sip of his milk and wincing as if he were drinking something stronger.

Neith laughed "SO what are you doing here little man?" he asked

"I'm waiting for Emma. it's the only day I get to see her without my mom trying to interfere." Henry shrugged

"Yeah that Regina can be a pain." he agreed

"Yeah you aren't kidding." Emma laughed ruefully as she walked up behind them. "You're Neith right? Pearl's friend? "

"Yeah," he said shifting uncomfortably "Sorry I got to jet. Mrs. Swan, Henry." he said before bolting out the door.

Emma watched him go eyes narrowed in suspicion and eye brows knit together. "What was that about?"

"It's complicated." Henry said motioning for her to sit as he sipped on his milk.

"How complicated." Emma said "Does this have something to do with what happened between him and Pearl?"

"It has everything to do with him and Ariel." Henry said.

"Oh really and just who is tall, dark , and handsome?" she laughed

"He's Prince Eric." he said "And he is her true love."


	5. Chapter 5

The water was black and quiet. Nothing around her shifted as she swam hastily passed everything. Skeletons of fish and the large tale bone of a shark peeked from beneath the uneven sand beds.

"Ariel!" a nervous voice cried from beside her. " We should not be here! Your fadda will keel us bodth."

"She's the only one in the sea with a magic strong enough to give me what I want!" Ariel whispered to Sebastian crossly.

"And your fadda wont do this for you because?" Sebastian asked wearily

"You know what happened after the war….his magic is weak and I need this done now!" Ariel complained "Please Sebastian…I love him and I just need a chance. That's all I ask for …a chance."

Sebastian sighed as he looked towards the red headed girl with a sad admiration. She annoyed him to pieces at times but he was her friend and wanted to see her truly happy. "Alright, but we should just be really careful."

Ariel grinned and kissed the crab on the cheek mouthing a thank you as they swam up to the caves mouth.

It was darker, even than the water surrounding them, and smelled of decaying fish. Ariel let out a little gag. She hadn't know it was this bad here. She froze suddenly as her eyes fell upon the long black and purple tentacles and the shocking white hair of the person she was after. The person who would be able to make her wildest dreams come true.

"Hello, Aunt Ursula." she called forcing a smile as her eyes connected with black coal eyes.

Emma got home late. As was expected after dealing with a drunken Leroy going on and on about how he was suppose to meet up with some very pretty fairy in the bar down the street. But as she turned the key to her and Mary- Margret's apartment she brightened as she heard a conversation of interest.

"I just don't know what to do Mary-Margret." a low sad voice wailed "I cant tell my father and I can't tell HIM! God knows what would happen if he found out. I mean he would leave me for sure!"

"Oh honey, calm down please. Please don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." Mary-Margret soothed. "You don't know how he will feel about this. Now your god-father will probably be a little angry but, he loves you very much and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you!"

"It's not me I worried about Mary." the other sniffed again "Oh dear is that the time! I've got to go I promised my dad I would pick up something at Granny's for dinner."

Emma stepped away from the door as it pulled open revealing a very red face Pearl. Tear marks streamed down her cheeks and her lovely blue eyes were tinged with red and puffed up.

"Oh, hello Sherriff Swan." she said trying to put a smile on her face. "I was just leaving, sorry."

Emma could say nothing but she moved out of the way as Pearl passed her saying behind her shoulder "Thank you for listening Mary-Margret."

"No problem dear. I am always here if you need me." she shouted back watching her go.

When Pearl was out of sight Emma turned back to Mary-Margret "What was that about?" she seemed to be asking that a lot these days.

"Oh Pearl was just having some trouble with her teacher Miss. Desdemona" Mary Margret said no quite looking at Emma. "Her teacher has been saying quite a bit of things that are quite out of line and its been upsetting her."

"Seems a little more than a teacher saying a few nasty things to me." Emma prodded knowing all too well that Mary- Margret was hiding something important.

Mary wiped her hands on the skirt of her dress in distress. She was cornered. Emma always could tell whenever she was hiding something.

"Okay there is something else." she caved looking Emma dead in the eyes picking up her tea cup and sipping lightly.

Emma waited patiently for a minute but when it was clear that Mary-Margret didn't intend to continue she prodded more "What is it?"

Mary Margret looked back up at her, her eyes wide with guilt. "That I cannot tell you." she said sipping again from her mug.

Emma scoffed and then thought about it a moment. "This is about Neith isn't it?"

Mary-Margret nodded drinking deeper from her cup.

"Thought so," Emma laughed "He's not hurting her is he?"

Mary's eyes went wide and her head shook frantically.

"That's good…you still aren't going to tell me anything are you?" she asked hopefully, praying for the opposite.

Mary Margret gave a light smile but shook her head.

"Great, that means I will have to go digging." Emma moaned.

*Okay quick authors note. Its mainly for my reference but I pictured Ariel looking something like Jordan Hinson, Eric looking like Jeremy Sumpter, and Ursula looking sort of like Sydney Penny (I don't know I just liked her for it) Any objections?*


	6. Chapter 6

Ursula smirked at the young girl standing in the mouth of the cave. "Well…well…well if it isn't my lovely little niece. Come to see if I am dead yet, are you?"

Ariel shook her head feeling a sort of chill creep down her spine. "No, that's not why I am here at all."

"Is it your father?" Ursula asked dully waving her hand around impatiently. "Is he dying. Because I will do nothing to help that old codger! Not after he threw me from the palace! His own sister!"

Ariel frowned and shook her head once more, tight lipped. "No, he is in perfect health my dear aunt. It is I who has something to ask of you."

Ursula's black eyebrows raised and the corners of her mouth twisted sinisterly. "Oh?" she asked "And just what might that be?"

Ariel bit her lip and twisted her tail in the water swirling the much beneath her. "My father's magic is weak…and I….and I need some magic in order to…to."

"Yes, my child?" The witch crooned with an air of false concern "Whatever you need love, you can always ask me for anything. You know that."

Ariel looked up into the eyes of her once favorite woman and looked back down. "It's foolish, I shouldn't even be thinking it. Maybe this is a mistake."

She went to turn around but looked back as Ursula gave an amused sigh. "My love," she said to her niece holding out her arms in an embrace. Ariel smiled and rushed into it feeling a sort of comfort in the feeling of arms wrapped around her. "If it will make you happy my love, then it isn't really foolish. I can help you be happy. Do you want to be happy love?"

Ursula grinned evilly as she felt the red head nod. "Then all you have to do is say the magic words."

Emma stood across the road of the high school waiting for the opportune moment. As the bell rang she stiffened and her eyes scanned the faces of the teenagers escaping the building. It was nearly impossible to find the one person she was looking for in the sea of faces. Five minutes had passed and still no sign of the handsome boy with serious social issues.

"Looking for me?" a deep grumble asked behind her making her jump and spin around.

His deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief and his bright smile was beaming down at her. "In fact I was. How did you know?"

"Whenever the Sherriff comes around here they are mostly looking for me." Neith laughed "Im pretty infamous for my 'criminal report'. "

"Why are you always getting into trouble?" Emma asked gesturing for him to fallow her around.

Neith shrugged his sweater and leather clad shoulders rustling

" Miss. Desdemona doesn't like me much I guess. She always reports me as absent in her class. Even though I have permission to skip her class sometimes as long as I get my work done."

"You have permission to skip class?" Emma asked doubtfully

Neith laughed good naturedly at her raised eyebrows "Yeah, being a fish merchants son I have to do a lot around the boats. So sometimes I bail out early on school to get my work done. I got permission from the principal and everything."

"Oh," Emma said looking forward once again "Wait…did you say Miss. Desdemona? As in the same teacher that Pearl is having trouble with?"

Neith's lips tightened into a straight line and he sent a glare to the concrete. "Yes, that evil old witch has been giving her a lot of trouble lately. I don't know why, Pearl was once her favorite student."

"You seem to be taking this rather personally." Emma noted aloud

"Well, yeah, I guess I am." Neith shrugged

"Why's that?" Emma asked "You and Pearl got something between you."

Neith spun 'round to face her "Who said that!"

"No one!" Emma said surprised at his hostile reaction "I just assumed because of your defensive behavior."

Neith lost a little of the tension in his shoulders but still stood upright "Look, I don't want anything like this getting out. She's already stressed as it is. I don't want people to assume that she has got anything to do with the 'scumbag of Storybrooke, okay."

"Why are you such a bad guy around here?" Emma asked "I looked into your record and nothing in there says you deserve a bad reputation."

Neith sighed "Listen its really complicated and I don't have the time to explain." he gave Emma a sad, apologetic look "But you can ask Henry, I tell everything to that little guy. He will know."

Emma nodded vaguely. Stunned at the sadness and deep depression in the boy before her. "Okay, but we will be talking again." she said in a firmer voice than what she felt.

Neith only smiled and nodded turning around "Say hi to Henry for me." he said over his shoulder.

"Will do." Emma mumbled watching the boy go.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry strolled into Granny's in his usual happy manner. He looked around the bustling diner for the similar shock of blonde hair. His smile doubled in size as he spotted Emma sipping from a small mug of her favorite hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"Hey Emma." he said plopping down in the seat opposite her. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's about Neith." she said waving to Ruby for another drink for Henry.

Henry gritted his teeth defensively "He's not like everyone says. He's a good guy…just misunderstood."

"Okay calm down kiddo, Im not about to bash your best friend or anything." Emma laughed looking at her son with fascination " Im here to ask about his reputation and why he and Pearl 'aren't allowed to be together'." She said putting the last bit into air quotes.

"Oh," Henry blushed smiling at Ruby as she placed hot chocolate in front of him walking off after ruffling his hair a bit. "What do you want to know?"

"Why is he regarded as being …what did he call it…'the scumbag of StoryBrooke?'"

Henry took a sip from his mug and wiped some stray whipped cream from his lip. "Well you need to understand, he never did anything wrong. Not really."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Emma asked puzzled already.

"Well it all has to do with that one night. The night that he and Pearl went out by the docks. It wasn't his fault. It really wasn't and even Pearl know it." Henry said

"What happened Henry?" Emma pleaded

"It was an accident. Neith and Pearl were sitting on the edge of the dock and well they were kissing when…her father, her 'real' father caught them. He and Neith didn't exactly get along. Something happened between the two. Personally I think its because Triton didn't like humans and Eric is a human but you know he wouldn't realize that with the curse and everything…"

"Henry!" Emma scolded "The point please."

"Oh, right." Henry said blushing again "Well , he rushed at Neith and there was a big fight. No one really know what happened but somehow Mr. … was knocked unconscious. Only he suffered way more than he looked. He suffered a heart attack of something and he was so weak that he went into a coma. When he woke up he didn't remember anything, including Pearl."

Emma's eyes started tearing up despite herself. "SO that's why she lives with Mr. Gold"

Henry nodded sadly looking around him "Everyone blamed Neith for his accident. Even Neith believes its his fault. He was in an angry mood for months and one time when Ari…I mean Pearl tried to talk to him, he got angry and pushed her backward into the water."

"That's horrible." Emma whispered

Henry nodded and took a long swig of coco "They've been trying to get past it for years but something always stops them, something other than the curse. Someone making sure that they both suffer."

"The evil queen?" Emma suggested

Henry shook his head "No, not my mom. She doesn't really pay much attention to those two. I don't know why though."

"Okay so there is something else keeping them apart huh?" Emma thought. "Well im going to find out what. I promise."

Emma stormed into the shop with angry steps. "Why didn't you tell me about her father?" she demanded angrily

Gold looked tiredly up at her, a half amused smile set upon his lips "I didn't want you to treat young Neith as a Criminal I just wanted you to make him leave Pearl alone." he replied calmly shaking his head "Neith's a nice boy…I didn't want him judged anymore than he is now."

"If you think so highly of him why cant he be seen with Pearl?" Emma asked incredulously.

Gold tensed as he pondered over this " Well, Deary," he said at last " There are some things that just cannot be in this world. That includes Neith and Pearl."

"He loves her!" Emma shouted "I just don't understand. If they are happy with each other how is it not meant to be."

"Miss. Swan when I asked you to take this job I did not mean that I wanted you to question how I raise my god-daughter." Gold sighed looking away from her guiltily.

"But if it makes her happy," Emma said before Gold interrupted with a sneer.

"It will ruin her! They will tear her apart, all because of that boys reputation. I cant let my little girl be outcast. She deserves better than that."

Emma was flabbergasted. She had never before seen Gold show more emotion towards someone's care. But she still burned with the injustice of it all. This girl was being kept away from the boy that loved her with all his heart just because of one little accident.

"Have you ever asked her what she wanted? Have you ever once asked her if she loved him?"

Gold stared at her with a light scowl on his face. He looked away in hidden shame. "Believe me Miss. Swan I want her to be happy. But unfortunately it is not up to me."

Ariel moaned lightly, though no sound actually came out. She sat up sand sticking to parts of her skin. She felt sore and really hot. She put a hand on her forehead. She looked around slowly taking in the wide banks of golden sand and the foamy white waves kissing it. She clutched the canvas of a sail tight to her chest as she looked down and realized she was completely naked.

"Miss!" A voice cried out behind her "Miss are you okay?"

Ariel's neck nearly snapped as she turned her head wildly to gaze at the speaker. She was both delighted and horrified to find her prince striding quickly over to her.

She opened her mouth to reply but she clasped a hand over her mouth in shock. No words had came out! She tried again….still nothing… what had happened. She looked up at the man in front of her who watched her with concern and kindness. She was finally with the love of her life but she was unable to speak to him. What in the name of the sea was she going to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel looked around in amazement. The whole castle glimmered and shone from the sunlight pouring in through the big open windows. Eric smiled as he walked next to her with his hand placed protectively on her lower back.

"Like it?" he asked laughing

Ariel made to speak but stopped mid sentence remembering her voice did not work. So instead she turned towards him and smiled brightly nodding. She pulled the sides of the sail up against her body tightly suddenly feeling self conscious. She watched the servants bustle about, staring at her and the sail with wide eyes. She looked down at her bare feet blushing.

"ERIC!" a soft motherly voice yelped. Ariel looked up to see a portly woman sprinting towards them her skirts clutched tightly in her hands. "Oh Eric dear there you are. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I noticed you were missing! Good lord!" she stopped as she took sight of Ariel. Her eyes traveled up and down the length of her body. Her face formed a frown before she threw her arms around the girls slender frame. "Oh the poor dear! No doubt caught up in that storm. Eh love?" she pulled away giving her a kindly smile "What's your name dear?"

Ariel's smile fell and she looked up to Eric who took his grandmothers hand in his. " Gran it seems that the little lady here lost her voice. She Can't speak."

Gran nodded her mouth set into a grimace. "From the shock I suppose. Well come on love, lets get you cleaned up. Oh and Eric dear, your grandfather is waiting in the study for you!"

Ariel allowed herself to be dragged along with the woman but looked back at Eric with a blank look. He smiled at her and gave her a small wave. "I will see you soon. I promise." he called after her.

Ariel smiled and blushed facing back around. She smiled blissfully not really hearing what Gran was chattering about.

Emma walked across the pier looking for the shaggy black head of Neith Murphy. She found him busily hoisting the sail on a dingy little boat called 'Guppy'.

"The Guppy huh?" Emma said smiling

Neith turned around with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, I used to have this fish. He was a small little thing kinda like a guppy. I named him Flounder. Had to beg Gramps to name the boat after him when he died. But I take it you aren't here to discuss my pets Miss Swan. I take it you talked to Henry."

"I did." she said nodding

"So now you know what I did. I'm surprised that you came here along. I might wipe your memory or even push you into freezing cold water." he snorted bitterly.

"I don't think it was your fault." Emma sighed "Neither does Henry."

He took a deep breath and looked down at the deck "And trust me I appreciate it, but it isn't going to change anything. Me and Pearl we are…we are impossible."

"I couldn't agree more!" a snide voice remarked

Emma turned facing a short, stout woman with cold steel eyes, shocking white hair, and a rounded face with sharp features. Neith rolled his eyes before attempting to give a welcoming smile. " Was there something I could help you with Ms. Desdemona?"

The woman nodded towards Emma with a smile that hurt Emma's cheeks just by looking at it " Well Mr. Murphy, you can begin by telling me why you skipped my class for the third time this week. And then you can come with me to the principals office so that we can all decide on a proper punishment. I assume you are here for the same reason Sherriff Swan."

Emma shook her head and waited for Neith to speak. "Well Ms. Desdemona, like I have told you several times before I have to report for work. And seeing as fishing is a touchy business I have to leave at some pretty inopportune moment" Neith explained through gritted teeth. "I have been given special permission through the principal and through the sheriffs office to leave school when I need to."

The woman shifted her feet, the smile never leaving her face, "I find that hard to believe, given your reputation Mr. Murphy."

"Hey!" Emma snapped angrily "If the kid says he has special permission than he does. And just to make sure I will be checking up on it!"

Desdemona turned towards Emma her smile flickering on her face " This boy is a criminal Miss Swan. The whole town of Storybrooke knows this. I would not be so quick to trust him. Just ask Miss Gold."

Emma glared at the woman. "He's a good kid who made a mistake. And because of that mistake you all have ruined the one good thing that he has."

Desdemona smile returned to her face "If you are talking about Miss Gold then I believe you are sadly mistaken. Those two will never be together. Not while I am around."

With that being said she stalked off. The click of her heels growing faint in the distance. Emma looked back up at Neith who had tears streaking down his cheeks.

"What did I tell you." he asked sadly jumping from his boat and walking away.

Well another chapter down and only a few to go…well about ten. Anyway I love to hear from you people so please leave me a review huh!


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel smiled a little as Eric's grandmother bustled about her placing gown upon gown against her. She found it amusing as the woman mumbled distractedly under her breath.

"Oh no, not this one." She cried throwing a bright yellow gown away from her "It would clash awfully with your hair my dear.

The servant that had entered the room with them heaved a sigh and crossed to the wardrobe once again, only to find one dress left. "This is the last one Madame." She whispered tiredly smiling up at Ariel "I think it would look lovely with her." She added

"This!" Eric's grandmother cried "My dear Hattie you must be mistaken! This would look…." But ask she placed the silk against Ariel's skin her expression softened and she nodded "My dear Hattie," she grinned "I should never have doubted you."

Ariel smoothed the front of the dress once again as they traveled into the study.

"Oh honey don't you worry about a thing." Gran smiled tugging a lock of her scarlet hair from behind her ear gently. "You look wonderful.

"Oh yes!" Hattie cried from her other side "Eric will fall over when he sees you." She giggled as Gran gave her a stern look.

Ariel's stomach did an odd flip, she let her mind wander. Would he like her? Would she be able to gain his love in just three days? "Not if you do not look good." She teased herself

"Oh yes and a sail was a wonderful choice in clothing" the other part of her scolded

"Oh Hattie," Gran scolded playfully "Now look what you have done. You have set the girl into troubling faults."

Hattie only smiled as they neared the room. Gran swept inside and cleared her throat silencing the chatter from within. Hattie threw a grin at Ariel before proceeding into the room.

"It is a pleasure to present this lovely little lady." Gran said simply gesturing for Ariel to step forward.

Ariel bowed her head, unwilling to look up at the group surrounding her.

"Oh wow." Eric whispered as he took in the sight of the way the baby pink silk clung to the girl's slender waist softening the color of her ruby hair. The off shoulder sleeves hung off her delicate skin.

"You...Um…you look….wow." Eric mumbled feeling like an idiot as he stumbled over his words.

Gran smiled at the pair as they grinned shyly at each other thinking to her "Yes this will do, this will do nicely."

Neith had just about walked the whole town. He ignored the glares and the whispers as he trudged along. His chin tucked into his jacket tears slipping from his eyes. He hardly noticed where he was going as his feet lead him to the old fisherman's shop on the edge of town once more. He hardly looked up as he crossed the threshold. Until he heard the sound of laughter coming from the living room, then he stopped dead in the center of the hallway.

"It is so good to see you again honey," his gran giggled "Where have you been hiding?"

The other gave a small chuckle before heaving an impressive sigh. "I've been very busy lately. What with swim practice and doing extra credit assignments for Ms. D's class I haven't had much time for socializing. "

"I see." Gran said "And is this the same Ms. D that is giving Neith a load of trouble?"

There was a little clatter as Pearl put her cup of tea on the table "Has she been bothering him?" she asked shocked

"She will not leave him be about him leaving early." Gran sighed

"But he has to, for work!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Don't I know it honey," Gran smiled "She is just a horrible person and now she is after you too. No wonder Neith has been on edge lately."

And that was the sign to move. Neith forced his feet to move and stepped into the living room. "Hey…" he said looking at Pearl who was sitting in a large chair opposite his grandmother "What are you all doing here?"

"Oh Neith honey you are home!" his Gran said standing up and pulling him into a hug. "Oh dear you are so cold! Where is your scarf?"

"So um...what's going on here?" Neith asked ignoring his Gran's question.

"Oh, Mr. Gold just came by to talk to Grim about something or other." Gran said waving dismissively

"About what? Is everything okay?" Neith asked suddenly worried. Had they missed their payment on the rent?

"Everything's fine deary." Mr. Gold called as he walked in limping slightly "Just came to talk a little business that your grandfather is helping me with."

Gold smiled at Neith and clapped him on the shoulder "Nothing to worry about Eric."

Neith's eyebrows creased "Eric?" he asked

Mr. Gold's face turned a little pale and he smiled uneasily. "My mistake. I'm sorry Neith. Before we came here I ran into young Henry…must have stuck with me."

Neith stared at him for a moment but then nodded cracking a smile. "Yeah, he can do that."

"Well we must be off." Mr. Gold smiled squeezing Neith shoulder. "Thank you Grim and Carlotta for entertaining us. Pearl come along dear."

Pearl stood and smiled around the room saying her goodbyes. "Good by Neith." She smiled shyly ducking her head.

Neith gave a small smile that blossomed as she left.

"I can see that you know." Gran said from beside him shaking him from his lovesick daze.

"I wasn't smiling!" Neith mumbled automatically.

Gran laughed shaking her head "That's not what I meant." She laughed

"Then what?" he asked puzzled

"You two really do remind me or Eric and Ariel."


	10. Chapter 10

"Why did you lie?" Pearl asked as she and Mr. Gold drove away.

"What?" he asked looking towards her with a small and nervous smile twitching on his lips.

"To Neith, you said the reason why you called him Eric was because we ran into Henry."

"Yes," he chuckled warmly "your point being?"

"We haven't seen Henry at all today." She pointed out.

"Yes well I forgot I ran into him yesterday." He sighed turning the corner "You are too jumpy Ariel, I think those extra assignments are starting to get to you."

"SEE!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at him "You did it again!"

"I did what?" he asked not noticing his mistake.

"You called me Ariel!" she yelled "You call me that all the time!"

"A slip of the tongue love, nothing more. I'm sorry Pearl. It was only a mistake." He hastily replied trying desperately to calm her down.

"That's just it though, it doesn't feel like a mistake." She seethed "I feel like it is my real name. Pearl feels like the nick-name. And then when you call me Ariel you get this look. It's like you know Ariel is my real name but you can't call me it!"

Mr. Gold scoffed and came to a halt at the light "Pearl you are taking this way too seriously. You are not some fairy tale character. Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow, you seem a little stressed."

Pearl was not fooled by her god-father's calm demeanor and sensed the anxiety that was building in his features. "You're keeping something from me, I can tell." She snarled "You are keeping something that involves me away from me."

They both sat there for a few minutes not noticing the light turn green once again.

"Dear I think that we should go see Dr. Whale." Gold suggested.

Pearl scowled and threw her seat belt from her and scrambled out of the car. She slammed the door and ignored the shouts from her god-father.

The cold waves of salt water soothed Ariel's aching feet. They had toured the whole kingdom that morning and Ariel had been forced into heels by Carlotta. Eric smiled at her from his seat beside her on the sand. He just couldn't understand this girl. She acted like she had never seen anything like the market place they had been to today, but she looked perfectly comfortable and at home in near the water.

"You know I feel really bad that I don't know your name." he said smiling at her.

Ariel looked up at him her eyes shining in a sad way and shrugged.

"No, I feel horrible. And I'm not trying to say that it's your fault but I need something to call you by." He laughed

She smiled and gave a silent laugh, looking back out to the sea.

"Okay here is what I am going to do," he said decidedly "I'm going to say a few names and you are going to decide which one you want to be called by. Is that alright with you?"

Ariel thought it over for a moment and decided to play along. She hated being called 'young lady' all the time anyway.

"Okay, um….Dianna." he asked looking up at the moon

Ariel shook her head and bit her lip. Oh if only she could talk.

"Rachel…no Mildred?" He offered

Ariel made a face and shook her head violently earning a laugh from the Prince. "Okay there is a big no. I'm glad I didn't really like that name."

There was a silence as Eric looked around for inspiration. His eyes finally settled on Ariel and the small pearl necklace around her delicate neck.

"How about Pearl?" he said finally a huge grin forming on his face.

Ariel smiled and looked up into his face and nodded.

"Okay then, you are now Pearl." He smiled taking her hand into his

'My precious little pearl.' He thought feeling his heart swell just looking at the girl in front of him


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel woke to the sun streaming into her room. She smiled, not yet opening her eyes. She had one more day and with the way things were going she was sure to get that kiss today.

"Get up child!" a voice came from besides her as they gently nudged her head.

She gave a silent giggle and sat up pulling the king crab up to her lips and giving him a little kiss on the head. Sebastian sputtered and wiped fervently at him head and demanded her to set him down.

"That's enough child. I have come to congratulate you. You, but whatever power, managed to get your Prince." He said bashfully tears forming in his eyes "My little princess, my little girl, you are finally grown up."

Ariel's eyebrows creased in confusion. She hadn't even gotten the kiss yet what did he mean by 'she had managed to get her prince'?

Sebastian noticed her confusion and gave her a quizzical look. "He did ask you didn't he?" he asked "He asked you to marry him right? It is all over the kingdom that he will be married before sunset tonight to the girl he found wandering the beach. That is you right?"

Ariel shook her head and sprang up from her bed and rushed out the door not bothering to change or comb through her wild red hair. She ran down the staircase and down the hall to the dining room but stopped short as she caught sight of a beautiful girl with black, wavy hair and pretty pale skin wrapped around Eric. She stood in the doorway horrified as she watched him look down at her with eyes filled with love.

"Oh Pearl dear," Grim called in a breathy voice obviously distressed "Come, come and meet Eric's fiancé."

Ariel forced a smile on her face, though she could feel tears start to build in her eyes. She slowly walked toward them and acknowledged the girl's presence with a nod.

"Pearl this is Vanessa, Eric's umm…fiancée." Grim choked looking at Ariel with concern "Vanessa this is Pearl. Please forgive her; she cannot speak so she will not be able to greet you properly."

The girl, Vanessa looked over Ariel and gave her a cold smile. "I see."

Ariel jumped as she Vanessa spoke and had to fight the urge to grasp at her own throat. That voice, she knew it, it was her very own voice. But that was impossible, she had given it to…..Ursula. Ariel's eyes widened and Vanessa smirked at her confirming her worst fear. Vanessa was her aunt Ursula.

Ariel snapped her attention to Eric and tried to communicate this to him using her eye but this proved difficult because Eric was doing his best to avoid looking at her. She made a grab for his hand but Vanessa wrapped her arm around his middle and pulled him away.

"Come now love, we must go and make sure the marriage boat will be ready before sunset." She said taking him from the room.

Ariel watched them go feeling her heart crack into a million pieces. She stood frozen and let the tears leak from her eyes.

"Oh honey," a sob came as warm arms wrapped around her from behind. "I thought for sure…oh? How could he?"

As Carlotta cried Ariel felt her knees give way from beneath her. She had been so close, she was right there and then her aunt, the one she trusted most betrayed her. She fell through Carlotta's arms and sank to the floor. Her head was bent downwards facing the floor tracing the patterns of sea shells encased in the stone.

"Come on now dear." Grim said lifting her easily up into his arms and giving her a kiss on the head. "We will let you rest before….before the wedding."

TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW TOSW

Pearl walked down the street huffing and crying. She didn't mean to snap at her god-father like that. She was just frustrated. With everything that was going on she didn't know how on earth she was supposed to deal with all of it. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. It was getting colder. But as she turned the corner she felt her whole body run cold. Neith had just stepped out of Granny's accompanied by a girl from their philosophy class. Alicia was a beautiful girl with straight blonde hair that bounced slightly as she walked. She was sweet and innocent looking and was always curious about everything. They were laughing and talked in whispers quite enjoying one another's company. Neith looked up and spotted Pearl standing only feet from him. His face dropped and he jolted as she turned around and quickened her pace.

"Hey Alicia I will catch you later okay?" he said over his shoulder as he started to trot away.

"GO get her lover boy." Was Alicia's reply

Neith threw her a quick, bitter smile and he exploded into a sprint. HE had chased her for half a block before he finally caught up with her. Pearl sniffled and hurriedly wiped her face on her sleeve once more as his hand enclosed her shoulder.

"Pearl, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he asked making it so that he stood in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her short red hair.

Pearl pushed away from him and straightened her jacket narrowing her eyes up at him "Where's Alicia. I don't think that she would like you leaving just to talk to me."

Neith felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards "Alicia is just a friend. We were working together on a project for philosophy."

Pearl just glared and turned away "Yeah sure, you guys sure looked pretty cozy." She grumbled thinking he couldn't hear her.

He smiled and ran to stand in front of her once again. "Are you…jealous?"

"Will you move?" Pearl snapped "I've got to get home. Some of us have homework to do."

"I will once you answer the question." He smirked "Are…you…jealous?"

"NO!" Pearl shouted "Now move."

"You are jealous!" he laughed poking at the pink appearing on her cheeks.

"I said I wasn't! Now get out of the way." Pearl scoffed trying to move around him. But he was too quick for that.

"Okay if you aren't jealous," he smirked "then give me a kiss."

"Go ask Alicia for a kiss." She spat making to punch him in the chest.

Neith caught her fist and with a gentle tug pulled her into him. She staggered a bit but was steadied by his hand around her waist. "Now why would I kiss her," Neith asked playfully "when I have you?"

He didn't give her anytime to respond as he swooped in and let his lips make contact with hers with a short kiss.

Pearl was breathless and couldn't believe his boldness. She marveled t the way his blue eyes shone into hers and the love that was reflected in them.

"Did I ever mention that you are beautiful when you are angry?" he asked chuckling.

Pearl made no reply but instead pulled on his collar and forced her lips against him once more.

Mr. Gold sat in his car looking at the young couple with a troubled heart. He was both overjoyed and extremely fearful for what was going to come next. He knew there was a storm approaching and as he spotted Ms. Desdemona slipping into an alley near-by he could tell that it was coming real soon.

In loving memory of those who lost their lives in the Sandy Hook Elementary school shooting last Friday. May you rest in peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Ariel sat in the chair staring blankly at her reflection as Hattie finished pinning her hair up. Hattie smiled as she put the last pin in and kissed the top of Ariel's head.

"Alright love, all done." She whispered standing back and admiring her handy work.

Ariel stood slowly and Hattie looked her over. She looked gorgeous in the dark blue dress illuminating her curves. The pearl necklace hung beautifully on her neck resting against her collar bone. And the pearl pins looked gorgeous against her hair hanging in loose waves.

"I am too good." Hattie whispered giving Ariel a small smile that she tried desperately to return. "Well love, it's time to board the wedding ship now."

Ariel huffed and looked sadly out the window that was slowly turning pink as the sun sunk beneath the horizon. She looked back at Hattie and gave her a small teary smile quickly silencing her questioning look with a huge, bone crushing hug.

"I love you too kiddo." She laughed smoothing back Ariel's hair. But we really have to go now. Ariel nodded and clutched at Hattie's arm. Ariel allowed Hattie to lead her through the palace and village and onto the marriage ship without any resistance. There were only a few hours left until the sun would set completely and she would be changed back into a mermaid and she would give up all of the magic she possessed to her Aunt Ursula.

As they approached the guest hall Ariel found her lips curl into a small smile as Carlotta bustled about in frantically. She was shouting orders and pointing out seating arrangements to guests, while trying to do a mountain of other things. Ariel gave a silent laughed and let go of Hattie making her way over to Carlotta. She tapped the frazzled woman on the shoulder and was nearly knocked over as Carlotta faced her with a bouquet of lilies in her hands.

"Oh Pearl dear! You look absolutely lovely. "she beamed trying to balance her seating plan and the bouquet.

Ariel smiled warmly and gestured to herself and the things in her hands.

"What is that dear?" Carlotta asked "Oh honey you are a guest, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way to help me. Please sit down."

Ariel just shook her head and pointed at her hands again.

"Oh well okay, if you insist love, if you really must help than could you please bring….the bride her flowers." She sighed giving her the bouquet of sweet smelling lilies to Ariel with a grim smile.

Ariel smiled the same way and she took them away making her way to the room where her dear Aunt Ursula was getting ready for her wedding.

Tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw

Ariel entered the room cautiously setting the lilies down on the vanity table. She looked around the dark room with her fist clenched.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my dear little niece. Come to wish me congratulations?" she heard her voice ask behind her with an unnatural cruel tone.

Ariel spun around to face Ursula still masked by the pretty face of the Vanessa girl. She glared at her and clenched her fist even tighter.

"Oh come on, no hello. How are you? Oh that's right, you can't speak huh. You gave your pretty little voice up to me didn't you?" she cackled "No matter no matter easily remedied."

With a snap of Ursula's fingers Ariel felt the bottom of her throat swell slightly and a heavy feeling center there.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked her voice cracking

"Oh dear sweet naïve Ariel." Ursula crooned with her own voice causing an alarming contrast to her beautiful face. "It is simple really. I'm going to finally get revenge on your father and take over his kingdom."

Ariel rolled her eyes trying to keep the tears from falling. "My magic is nowhere near enough to help you." She snapped "Besides you brought this upon yourself. You tortured seventeen mermen for your own amusement. We had no choice."

Ursula snarled and turned to look out the porthole displaying the ocean "No choice! You had a choice; you could have done anything else! Anything! Banishment was more than enough, but no your father didn't stop there no! He took my magic! My magic. You had no right! But now, now I will take your magic."

"My magic will not help you!" Ariel shouted once again not noticing as the door opened slightly, enough for a dark green eye to peer through at them. It is nothing compared to what yours was.

"That's where you are wrong my little mermaid. You see after you fell in love your magic became stronger. It built into something so powerful that it would be able to do anything. True love can conquer anything, and I need that magic to conquer your father." Ursula rambled looking at her with hungry looking eyes.

Ariel stood in shock "True love." She whispered

"You heard me, true love! The only reason why your little prince is marrying me right now is because I put him under a spell. Sure first I tried to persuade him. He recognized my voice, well your voice, the voice of the girl that had saved him from drowning. I tried to persuade him into loving me but no! You had crept into his heart and he told me that I was planning on taking you as his wife. I had no choice!" Ursula yelled "But won't he be upset when he learns that he let his pretty love slip away and she ended up destroying her own kingdom all because he was under a spell."

Without warning Ursula lunged at Ariel and crushed her throat beneath her fingers. Ariel squirmed as the familiar sensation of a ball of white hot light traveling up her throat bust through her. "I will win this time and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Your kingdom will fall and your precious little daddy will be killed, all because of you."

Ariel released her first and let the anger that was building up flow through her in a flash of red light. Ursula screamed as she was thrown across the room and slammed painfully into the wall.

"You will pay for that girl." She yelled menacingly staring into Ariel's blue eyes narrowed with anger. "Just you wait the sun sets in fifteen minutes and then you will be under my control."

Ariel continued to glare as Ursula slipped out of the room. Once out of sight Ariel slid to the ground completely wiped out from the magic she had just used.

"You're a mermaid?" a small voice asked from behind her

Ariel turned her head to see Hattie approach her cautiously as if worried that she would be the next target of Ariel's wrath.

Ariel nodded giving the girl a small smile.

"And you sold your voice to…to that woman so that you could be with Eric?" she questioned waiting for Ariel's reply "But at sundown today you will be turned back into a mermaid because Eric doesn't realize he is in love with you, right?"

Ariel nodded sadly and stood up not looking Hattie in the eyes, feeling ashamed.

"Well there is only one thing to do then!" Hattie exclaimed grabbing Ariel's wrist and tugging her out of the room and up the stairs to where the wedding was beginning "WE need to stop this wedding."

Pearl walked into school with a huge smile across her face. She hadn't been able to wipe it away ever since she had gotten home after bumping into Neith.

"Hey Hattie." She sighed dreamily to her best friend who was leaning against her locker looking antsy. "What's up?"

"Please tell me it isn't true." Hattie nearly shouted at her

Pearl jumped and looked shocked into Hattie's face. How had she found out so quickly? No one had seen her and Neith last night, had they? "Tell you what isn't true?"

"Don't play around Pearl. If this is true it will ruin you. What about school, dating, oh if this is true they will kick you off the swim team for sure." Hattie whispered harshly staring down at her friend.

"Hattie I was going to tell you honest I did but I just thought there was nothing going on at the time. I didn't think it was really worth mentioning if I didn't know where it was going." Pearl explained quickly glancing around only to notice the stares of her fellow students as they whispered and pointed at her.

"What do you mean you didn't know where it was going? It can only go one way Pearl." Hattie scoffed trying to stay calm and sweeping her curly red hair from her face

"I don't think it could. Neith and I well…." She started but was cut off as Hattie stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly

"What are YOU talking about?" Pearl countered leaning against her locker.

Hattie bit her lip and slowly reached into her pocket drawing from it a flyer that had been posted around the school just that morning. "Pearl I think you should take a look at this."

Pearl took the flyer her hands shaking with worry and as she read it she felt her breath hitch and her knees give out beneath her. "How…how…how did they….how did they find out?"

Hattie sat beside her and threw her arms around her. "So it is true? Oh honey I am so sorry!"

Hattie held her friend in her arms and just let her weep in them. Then she heard a shout as Neith came crashing through the crowd that had gathered around them. "What happened?" he asked crashing beside them "Pearl what's wrong, love?"

She said nothing but shook her head furiously. Neith then looked to Hattie and asked the same question.

"We should get her out of here." Hattie whispered standing Pearl up on her feet.

Neith nodded and handed Hattie the keys to his truck, "You get her to the car, I'm going to go to the office and tell them we are leaving."

Hattie nodded and pulled Pearl away cursing at the people who scrounged for a look at her. "Just hurry please."

Neith nodded and was just about to turn away when the flyer Pearl had in her hands caught his eye. He picked it up and read it slowly. His eyes widened and felt his breath leave him. "Oh shit….we're pregnant."


	13. Chapter 13

Ariel sat the rock her tail twitching. Yes, she had returned to being a mermaid. A week had passed since the wedding and still there was no sign of Ursula in or out of the sea. She watched with a sad smile as Eric and his old sheepdog Max walked around the beach. Eric drawing things in the sand.

"Enjoying the view Deary?" a voice cackled from behind her

She jumped and nearly broke her neck but she calmed when she realized that it was not , in fact, Ursula who had been speaking. Instead there was a man. He was strange looking. Not like any other human she had seen. His skin glittered like the sand in the sun and his eyes were a monotone black.

"Who are you?" She asked calmly

RUmplesiltskin was confused. He expected her to be terrified or at least shocked but the girl had no trace of fear or disgust in her eyes. She looked as if he was back to his original form. "Rumplestilitskin." He said without the enthusiasm he usually had.

"Well then Rumplestiltskin I do appreciate you calling on me, however I no longer have what you seek." She said

"And what might that be deary?" he asked fingering the dagger hidden in his pocket nervously.

"My magic. My father took it away. Otherwise I would have given it to you most willingly."

RUmplesilitskin's face screwed up in a mixture of disappointment and anger before he realized what she had just said. "Why would you have given your power to me? What's in it for you?

She looked up at him, with her eyes shining with tears. "Have you ever been in love ?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Rumple's thoughts traveled to the moments he spent with Belle and his heart grew heavy when he remembered he would never be with her again. "Yes," he admitted despite his inner voice telling him to shut up.

"Then you know how you would do anything for the other. Even if it meant leaving everything behind." She said gesturing to her tail flicking it lazily.

"But how would giving me your magic help you?" he asked curiously

She giggled and looked back to the shore "You have a reputation Rumplestiltskin, even under the sea. I figured it would be a fair trade."

"And how do you know that I would do what you asked after I got your magic?" he asked triumphantly. See if she could make reason of that!

She looked up at him and her smile grew wider "You may look like a monster sir but I can tell you have a good heart on the inside. You would not cheat a girl in love."

They heard a loud whistle come from the shore and when they looked Eric was standing under large letters that spelled out 'I love you'.

Ariel laughed chocking on sobs. Rumple looked between the two and couldn't stop the twitch at the corner of his mouth. He looked at the young girl again. He didn't know why but there was just something about her that he liked. Without thinking he flicked his wrist. Ariel looked down at her fins feeling a strange tingling in them. She was shocked to find that in place of her fins there were a pair of tiny feet. She gasped looking up at him.

"wh…why?" she asked clutching her chest "I have nothing to give you in return."

"I'm a sucker for true love deary." He said giving her a rare genuine smile "You have given me something already. I owe you."

"But…what..have I given you?"

"A friend." He said " Now go and be with him before he's gone.

She smiled and pulled him into a tight hug "Thank you."

Tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw tosw

When the couple entered the ball room their eyes immediately scanned the room for one guest in particular. However they were unable to single him out.

Ariel didn't really feel like dancing so she quietly withdrew herself from the crowd to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach lightly. This corset was squeezing her to death. She smiled as she thought about the magic pendant that Snow White had shown her. She was positively thrilled that her first child would be a little girl.

"Enjoying the view dear?" a voice laughed from behind her.

She turned the smile stretching tightly across her face. She flew at the man and wrapped him tightly in her arms.

"You made it!" she said "I'm so happy! Eric will be so please."

Rumplestiltskin stroked the back of her head lovingly. "I couldn't miss your wedding day, even if I tried. And believe me, I tried."

She pulled away and smacked him playfully in the shoulder. "oh like you would ever think of missing this."

"I heard you found out what your first child will be." He said seeing her eagerly nod "SO…what is it."

"A girl." She grinned scraping her teeth against her bottom lip

"And have you thought of a name?" he asked placing a hand over her stomach as if something were already growing inside.

"Melody." She said.

Pearl sat in the squashy arm chair with her knees pressed against her chest. Grim and Gran sat opposite her with horrified expressions and Mr. Gold was pacing back and forth. Neith watched them wearily at Pearl's side.

"This is horrible." Grim said making Pearl's eyes snap up.

"Please don't say that. It was my fault! Not Neith's." she said clutching her stomach and ignoring Neith's protests that he was responsible too "I will take care of it all by myself, you don't have to have anything to with it, but please don't make me get rid of it!"

"Oh dear that's not what I meant!" he soothed quickly "I meant…"

"What kind of horrid person would out you to everyone like that!" Mr. Gold shouted

"that." Grim said

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Pearl said seeing the fury on her god father's face.

" Oh sweetheart, I knew already." He said "I am angry that you were found out in the way you were."

"You're not mad at us?" Neith asked flinching slightly as all their eyes snapped to him

"NO, I expected it to happen sooner or later." Mr. Gold said waving a dismissive hand at them "I wish it had happened a little while later but no stopping it now."

"I know who did this." Pearl whispered

They all turned to look at her. Her eyes were blank and she trembled with anger "Miss. Desemonda."

"Now dearies don't go saying things you can't prove."

"I know it was because she is the only one, other than Miss Blanchard, who knew. She caught me throwing up one day. She swore she would never tell."

"Grim," Mr. Gold said gritting his teeth " Call sheriff Swann we have a harassment case to file."


End file.
